1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more specifically, to an exercise apparatus that includes a display screen for displaying video data thereon. The apparatus is preferably an exercise bike or any type of cardiovascular equipment, such as, Elliptical, Step Up, Climbing Machine, Rowing Machine, Treadmill, etc, wherein a pre-stored riding course is displayed on the display as the rider exercises. The apparatus is calibrated so that the resistance provided to the user is substantially similar to the resistance a rider would experience on the actual course. The apparatus provides an interactive workout routine that engages the rider throughout the duration of the exercise session.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other fitness machines exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,893; 4,358,105; 5,462,503; 5,466,200; 5,489,249; 5,591,104; 5,645,513; 5,690,582; 5,785,630; 5,890,995; 6,004,243; 6,244,988; 6,312,363; 6,413,191 and Canadian Patent No. 1,160,373. While these fitness machines may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A television set is energized by electricity generated by an exercise cycle. The bicycle may be used to charge a battery which in turn operates the T.V. set or the exercise cycle can turn a generator which directly operates the set. The device is particularly useful in limiting the amount of “junk” T.V. watched by children.
A control console is associated with a video input device and an exercise machine that has a movable member such as an endless belt on a powered treadmill or the pedals of an exercise cycle. Adjustment structures receiving signals from a videotape are associated to regulate the speed of the belt of the treadmill and the resistance to the movement of the pedals of the exercise cycle, respectively. The control console receives variable input in selected time segments from the audio track of the videotape to regulate and control the adjustment structure such as the motor controller of the treadmill or a resistance strap associated with the inertia wheel of the exercise cycle. Input is received from the audio channel of the video tape to select, modify or create exercise programs in the control console for operation of the related exercise machine. Video scenes from the video tape are displayed on a television. Images reflective of the movement and operation of the moveable member are also selectively displayed on the television.
An interactive exercise apparatus engages a user's mind and body. The apparatus comprises an exercise mechanism, a steering mechanism, and a control mechanism for manipulation by the user to achieve exercise, to indicate a direction of motion, and to interact with virtual objects in a simulated environment. The exercise mechanism can be, for example, the steps of a stair climbing simulator or the pedals of a bicycle, preferably a recumbent bicycle. A simulated environment (e.g., an interactive simulated three-dimensional environment or an interactive simulated three-dimensional fluid environment) is generated by a computer and displayed on a display system for the user. In one embodiment, the simulated environment comprises an enclosed space representing a game field. In this embodiment, an interactive competitive ball game is played using networked exercise apparatus. The user manipulates the exercise mechanism, the steering mechanism, and the control mechanism to travel throughout the game field and interact with virtual objects to score points. The computer controls the exercise mechanism and monitors the exercise mechanism, the steering mechanism, and the control mechanism to determine user position and the position of virtual objects in the simulated environment. The display provides a visual display of the user's position and the position of virtual objects in the simulated environment. A plurality of the interactive exercise apparatus can be networked together to allow group participation and competition in the simulated game.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for providing exercise devices with motivational programming. The present invention is particularly well suited to exercise devices that utilize one or more motors and/or other electrically driven actuators to control one or more operating parameters of the exercise device. The present invention contemplates the use of programming that includes motivational content and one or more control signals, synchronized with the motivational content, for controlling operation of the exercise device. The motivational content preferably includes audio and/or video designed to simulate a group exercise setting. In addition, the motivational content can include instructional and educational content for the benefit of the user. The programming can be live or prerecorded and can be broadcast over available broadcast channels, cable, satellite, the internet or anything suitable for transmitting audio and/or video signals. Alternatively, the programming can be prerecorded and stored on a storage medium, such as audio cassette tapes, compact discs, mini-discs, videotapes, laser discs, digital video discs, computer diskettes or any other storage medium suitable for the storage and reproduction of audio and/or video signals. The present invention also includes reproducing the programming, including the motivational content along with the synchronized control signals. Finally, the present invention includes decoding the control signals and for controlling the operation of the exercise device in synchronization with the motivational content.
An interactive exercise apparatus engages a user's mind and body. The apparatus comprises an exercise mechanism, a steering mechanism, and a control mechanism for manipulation by the user to achieve exercise, to indicate a direction of motion, and to interact with virtual objects in a simulated environment. The exercise mechanism can be, for example, the steps of a stair climbing simulator or the pedals of a bicycle, preferably a recumbent bicycle. A simulated environment (e.g., an interactive simulated three-dimensional environment or an interactive simulated three-dimensional fluid environment) is generated by a computer and displayed on a display system for the user. In one embodiment, the simulated environment comprises an enclosed space representing a game field. In this embodiment, an interactive competitive ball game is played using networked exercise apparatus. The user manipulates the exercise mechanism, the steering mechanism, and the control mechanism to travel throughout the game field and interact with virtual objects to score points. The computer controls the exercise mechanism and monitors the exercise mechanism, the steering mechanism, and the control mechanism to determine user position and the position of virtual objects in the simulated environment. The display provides a visual display of the user's position and the position of virtual objects in the simulated environment. A plurality of the interactive exercise apparatus can be networked together to allow group participation and competition in the simulated game.
A piece of exercise equipment includes an electronic game of chance connected thereto. A switch or other device may also be connected to the combination system to operate the electronic game of change when the piece of exercise equipment is in use. The combination system also includes a controller which detects a combined action of playing the electronic game of chance and using the exercise equipment. The system electronically connects the gambling device to the piece of exercise equipment and detects when an operator is using both the exercise equipment and the electronic game of chance simultaneously.
An interactive exercise apparatus engages a user's mind and body. The apparatus comprises a support structure for supporting a user. An exercise mechanism and a steering mechanism are proximal to the support structure. A simulated environment is generated by a computer and displayed on a display system. The user manipulates the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to freely navigate through the simulated environment. The computer monitors the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to determine user position in the simulated environment. The display is periodically updated by the computer to provide a continuous visual display of the user's position as the user travels through the simulated environment.
An exercise apparatus combined with a video game computer that allows the exerciser to interactively participate in the video game whereby the exerciser's advancement in the video game depends on his rate of exercise and hand-eye coordination. The exercise apparatus provides entertainment and a positive mental distraction from the boring physical exercising experience by enabling multi-sensor feedback between the user and video game simulation. This exercise apparatus has the ability to interface with any exercise device that the user prefers and it will also work with non-equipment exercising methods.
A system, apparatus and method for interactively controlling the rate of real-time video playback and audio track playback is disclosed. A preferred embodiment of the apparatus is an interactive exercise video system which utilizes a bicycle, a bicycle wheel speed detector, an interface unit connected to the wheel speed detector and to a conventional game controller connected to a conventional video game CD player, which is in turn connected to a TV. A prerecorded video CD is played in the player in which the display rate of video images is altered via software embedded on the CD such that the speed of the video is changed by the level of activity on the exercise device. The variation of the video frame rate is accomplished by modifying the duration time stamp on each video frame which is used by the player control program so as to change the sequential time at which each frame is called for display by the conventional video player. The variation of video display rate is independent of the pitch of the audio play rate. To maintain synchronization of the audio with the video without changing the pitch of the audio, portions of the audio are looped back, i.e. replayed.
An interactive exercise apparatus engages a user's mind and body. The apparatus comprises an exercise mechanism and a steering mechanism for manipulation by the user to achieve exercise and to indicate a direction of motion. A simulated environment is generated by a computer and displayed on a display system for the user. The user manipulates the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to freely navigate through the simulated environment. The computer monitors the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to determine user position in the simulated environment. The display is periodically updated by the computer to provide a continuous visual display of the user's position as the user travels through the simulated environment. A plurality of the interactive exercise apparatus can be networked together to allow group participation in the simulated environment.
An interactive exercise apparatus engages a user's mind and body. The apparatus comprises an exercise mechanism and a steering mechanism for manipulation by the user to achieve exercise and to indicate a direction of motion. The exercise mechanism can be, for example, the steps of a stair climbing simulator or the pedals of a bicycle, preferably a recumbent bicycle. A simulated environment (e.g., an interactive simulated three-dimensional environment or an interactive simulated three-dimensional fluid environment) is generated by a computer and displayed on a display system for the user. The user manipulates. the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to travel substantially unrestricted throughout the simulated environment. The computer controls the exercise mechanism and monitors the exercise mechanism and the steering mechanism to determine user position in the simulated environment. The display provides a visual display of the user's position in the simulated environment. A plurality of the interactive exercise apparatus can be networked together to allow group participation in the simulated environment.
An improved interactive exercise system is disclosed. A simplified device for connecting fitness equipment such as an exercise bicycle to a computer is equipped with a game control device (e.g. industry standard computers equipped with a joystick or game port adapter). The invention also includes a self-contained exercise device. The act of exercising is converted into signals by a sensor which are then counted by the software and used to control an audio-visual display in such a way that pedaling speed can control the speed of what is been viewed. Hand operated switches allow the user to chose directions when the display indicates the user has come to a turning point. Various exercise parameters and progress towards goals are shown in a window on the display. Parameters and exercise data can be stored, reviewed, and used during other sessions. When used as an interactive exercise touring system, the user can literally pedal his way around the world, through the universe, or even through the human body, seeing the sights on the display screen and listening to a narrator describe what is being seen. By depressing the appropriate touch switches, the user can retrieve more information about a particular area and has the ability to pause the presentation at any time independent of the exercise activity. The device is linkable to other devices so that multiple users can tour a place together or compete against each other.
An exerciser is disclosed, of the type providing automatically controlled variations of effort levels, wherein “random” variations of effort level are included which are not predictable by the operator. The effort levels [steps] are provided in a sequence of four: the second [step] level is random; the fourth [step] level is different from the second [step value] level by half of the range; and the first and third [steps] levels are averages of the immediately preceding and immediately following [steps] levels.
A physical exercise video system includes a physical exercise machine (22), a video system (24) and an interface module (26). The video system (24) has a computer (28) and a removable cartridge (34). The interface module (26) is interposed between the computer (28) and cartridge (34), and provides interactive communication between the computer (28) and exercise machine (22). A communication protocol governs this communication, and includes specifications for status and command data packets. The video system (24) and exercise machine (22) can be selectively operated as either stand-alone units, or in an interactive exercise mode, wherein the exercise data generated by the exercise machine (22) affects the output of the video system (24), and may also be stored in memory within the interface module (26). The video system (24) controls the operation of the exercise machine (22) generally, and specifically, controls the load resistance imposed in opposition to the movement of pedals (66). The control of load resistance by video system (24) is a function of the operating characteristics of the exercise machine (22).
A device for translating exercise movement form a mechanical repetitive exercise means into the motion of a marker on a television screen. The device comprises a frequency monitoring means to be associated with a mechanical repetitive exercise means to convert the frequency of repetition of the exercise means into electronic pulses of related frequency. An electronic control means is provided to be electronically connected to receive input from the frequency monitoring means and to be electronically associated with a video screen.
The electronic control means comprises input scanning means to scan input pulses received from the frequency monitoring means, and microprocessor electronically associated with the input scanning means and, when operational, a video screen to translate frequency of pulses to a corresponding rate of motion for the marker on the video screen. The device preferably further comprises a turn control means manually actuable by the operator to provide electronic control means to translate such signals into corresponding direction of motion for the marker on the video screen. The electronic control means may also comprise memory means electronically associated with the microprocessor for storing one or more basic game patterns according to which the motion of the marker will be affected. Such device permits one or more operators of mechanical repetitive exercise means to coordinate the motion of one or more corresponding markers on a video screen with the operation of that exercise means.